Retazos de la vida de los Tonks
by Laura Margon Friki
Summary: Son cinco drabbles hacer a de la vida de los Tonks sin conexión entre ellos
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

 **DISCLAIMER: los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, la historia es mía**

* * *

Andromeda y Ted Tonks habían decidido que su hija tuviera educación muggle hasta que ésta fuera a Hogwarts así que la llevaron al colegio del barrio muggle donde residían, la llevaron al primer año del colegio, en preescolar de cuatro años. Le habían lanzado a su hija un hechizo para que no mostrará sus poderes de metamorfomaga y asustara a sus compañeros y a sus profesores.

La pequeña se había sentido traición por parte de sus padres porque la habían hechizado para que no mostrará sus poderes en el colegio. Sus padres le habían dicho que debía tener mucho cuidado porque con su edad todavía no controlaba su poder de metamorfomaga y eso asustaría a sus compañeros y a su maestra, nadie debía saber que era bruja y para ella era más difícil por su condición. Los muggles no creen en la magia y suelen rechazar cualquier cosa rara que vean, aunque fuera un niño.

Al principio la niña seguía enfadada con sus padres pero al cabo de una dos semanas de colegio se dio cuenta de que sus padres tenían razón, los muggles rechazaban cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lo común y se lo hizo saber a sus padres.


	2. Chapter 2

Nimphadora Tonks tenía cinco años cuando decidió que quería tener una mascota, se había empeñado en tener un perro, pero había un gran problema, su padre era alérgico a estos animales pero ella no quería que eso le alejara de su deseo por un perro, así que tuvo un berrinche.

Su madre la amenazó con castigarla, pero viendo que no funcionaba le propuso una idea, tendría una mascota, ella podría elegir lo que quisiera siempre y cuando no fuera un perro. Eso consiguió calmar a su hija, que se fue a su habitación para pensar la mascota que elegiría, y se le ocurrió una idea, a ella también la encantaban las tortugas, así que decidió que sería esa su nueva mascota.

Más tarde bajó las escaleras de su casa y se lo comunicó a su madre.

\- Mami, ya sé qué mascota quiero –le dijo con una sonrisa a su madre.

\- ¿Y qué animal quieres? –la miró con sospecha.

\- Una tortuga mami, quiero una tortuga –le contestó con una gran sonrisa y pegando saltitos.

\- Una buena idea preciosa, esta tarde iremos a una tienda de animales y te compraremos tu tortuga –respondió relajando el gesto.

\- ¡Vale mami! –gritó mientras empezaba a subir de nuevo por las escaleras.

\- ¡Espera, que hay condiciones! –le gritó al ver que subía de nuevo las escaleras-, debes prometerme que cuidarás de tu nueva mascota, si no, no hay trato.

\- ¡Cómo quieras mami, lo haré! –terminó la conversación y subiendo corriendo las escaleras.


	3. Chapter 3

Era el verano de 1980 y llevaba una semana donde hacía un calor infernal, por lo que Ted Tonks decidió darle una sorpresa a su hija y regalarle una piscina portátil muggle en el jardín trasero, decidió comprarla lo suficiente grande para que cupieran su mujer, su hija y él sin que se estorbasen unos a otros.

La encargó y cuando llegó el día en que se la traerían a casa para instalarla, le pidió a su mujer que se llevara a la niña de paseo para poder darle la sorpresa a su hija cuando volviera, también le dijo que traerían la piscina sobre las diez de la mañana y que tardarían entre media y una hora en montarla y al menos una o dos horas en llenarse de agua.

Para que la niña no sospechara, su madre se la llevó a las nueve y media de la mañana con la excusa de ir de compras y aprovechar para comprarle algo a su padre por su cumpleaños, que era a la semana siguiente.

Al rato de irse su mujer y su hija, llegaron los técnicos con la piscina y procedieron a instalarla. La terminaron de colocar y enchufaron la manguera que los Tonks tenían en el jardín para empezar a llenarla. Ted les dio las gracias y tras darles una propina los técnicos se marcharon y decidió hechizar la manguera para que la piscina se llenara antes de que su mujer y su hija volvieran.

Cuando volvieron, la pequeña Nimphadora se volvió loca con la piscina y casi se lanza a ella pero su madre le convenció de que se pusiera el bañador que le acababa de comprar como excusa de un viaje que supuestamente habían planeado a la playa para dos semanas más tarde.


	4. Chapter 4

Nimphadora Tonks se iba acercando ya a los once años, lo cual significaba que el curso siguiente ingresaría en Hogwarts. Con el fin de intentar prepararla un poco en pociones, su madre decidió enseñarle a hacer algunas pociones básicas, decidiendo empezar por la poción para curar forúnculos, que era bastante sencilla y cuyos ingredientes eran fáciles de conseguir, consistían en, seis colmillos de serpiente, cuatro cuernos de babosas y dos púas de puerco espín.

Decidió empezar el primer día de las vacaciones escolares, con el consiguiente disgusto de la pequeña, ¡ella lo que quería era no hacer nada después de terminar el colegio aunque fuera por unos días, pero enseguida se le pasó cuando supo que lo que le iba a enseñar su madre eran pociones.

Ese mismo día por la tarde, Andromeda llevó a su hija al laboratorio de pociones que tenía en el sótano y se dispuso a prepararlo todo y a explicarle a la niña lo que debía hacer. Al principio todo iba bien, pero cuando llegó la hora de añadir las púas de puerco espín, la niña cometió el error de añadirlas antes de apartar el caldero del fuego, dándole tiempo a Andromeda solamente de lanzar un escudo a su hija para evitar que la explosión le alcanzara lográndolo por muy poco. Después de esa experiencia Andromeda decidió no volver a intentarlo, ya lo aprendería en clase.


	5. Chapter 5

Nimphadora Tonks acaba de terminar Hogwarts y estaba loca por saber el olor que adoptaba la poción Amortentia para ella, pero no la encontraba por ningún sitio y no se le había pasado por la cabeza hacerla ella misma. Hacía viajes continuamente al Callejón Diagon para entrar en tiendas de pociones y mirar si había alguna poción en los estantes pero nunca había, por lo que tras pensarlo mucho decidió comprar ella misma los ingredientes y hacerla por su cuenta en el laboratorio que su madre tenía en su casa.

Cuando decidió hacerla ella misma buscó la receta de la poción para ver los ingredientes y el tiempo necesario para realizarla, apuntó en un pergamino aparte los ingredientes necesarios y fue al Callejón Diagon y compró los ingredientes pertinentes.

Una vez lo tuvo todo listo, fue al laboratorio de su madre y con su caldero del colegio empezó a hacer la poción, la cual tardaría algo más de tres semanas en terminar pero no le importaba, al menos tendría la oportunidad de olerla y quién sabe, puede que incluso de usarla.

Finalmente llegó el día en el que la poción estaba correctamente hecha y por lo tanto lista, y decidió que ya era hora de saber a qué le olía la poción de Amortentia, y se sorprendió, le olía a Chocolate y a perfume de hombre, el cual le sonaba de algo pero no sabía de qué, ya averiguaría de donde recordaba ese perfume.


End file.
